Not what I expected
by HarryPotterTwiGirl
Summary: What happens when Edward, Bella and Leah return to Forks 150 later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all rights to The Twilight franchise and all characters. I just want play with them.

BPOV.

"You are now entering Forks, WA"

The small rainy town still looked the same. Some new buildings but that was it. But I guess after being gone for 150 years things would have to change.

A lot has changed in the past 150 years. After the Volturi had come and seen Nesse we stayed for a year. One day we received a letter from the Volturi asking us to come to Italy. So all of us packed up and left. There was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Myself, Nesse, Jacob, Seth, and Leah. We arrived in Italy to find many things had changed. Marcus had found out Aro had killed his mate and in a rage killed Aro. The gaurd and Caius were relieved that they were no longer under his ruling. Caius left with his mate stating that he was tired of ruling. Most of the guard left also, glad to be free. Marcus called us there to be the new rulers of the vampire world. After much consideration we accepted.

Every 50 years one mated group would take a 5 year break have private time with their mate/mates.

I guess I need to explain that on. After the everything had calmed down. Leah was finally over her issues with vampires. Her an her brother was always with the family. Over time me and Leah had become really close and even her and Edward become close. One day she come running into our cottage to upset to realize we were having sex. She had just found out Emily was pregnant. As soon as she realized I was riding Edward dick she froze. She turned her eyes to look at me and something strange happen. She imprinted on me and I felt it. She glanced over at Edward and shockingly imprinted on him. We accepted fully.

Same thing happen with Seth, he is mated with Alice and Jasper.

Edward Leah and I decided to visit Forks and go to Dad and Sue's graves. We decided to go by old house first.

Walking up to the house I come across the biggest shock ever.

My dad and Sue standing there waiting for us...

 **AN:** if anyone has any interest in this I will finish it out. Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all things to do do with it.

AN: unless noted otherwise all POV will be Bella.

It was a shock to see my dad alive and a vampire at that. Leah could not believe it, she was in shock at seeing her mom. As we were standing there looking at them, I felt something pushing hard on my shield. I told Edward something was off. I could feel it. For a brief second Charlie and sues faces changed to a Hispanic looking man and woman. I asked Edward silently if he had seen it, he told me no. So I showed it to him.

"Dad how did this happen?"

"After you left a nomad come thru here looking for the Cullen's. At first I didn't know what he was. Sue showed up at the same time. She knew what he was. He said that Carlisle was a old friend of his. I told him that the family had moved. He then said well give them this message and he jumped over and bit me then Sue."

"What did he look like dad?"

"Black hair kind of tall. He also said he will rule again, and that he can't be killed."

I looked over at Edward and knew instantly who it was, Aro was not dead!

I called the family back home and they told us to get there as soon as we can.

I told dad and sue to come with us so we could sort this all out. At first they seemed like they didn't want to come with us. But Leah begged her mom and finally she gave. As we were leaving to go to the airport Edward pulled me to the side and told me he could not get a read on either one of them. I just told him not worry about it. Like me Charlie was probably a shield and he might be shielding sue his mate without knowing it.

He was shocked and asked me how I knew they were mates, I told him I just knew.

We arrived in Italy, around 8 at night so we were able to run to the castle. We showed Charlie and Sue to them rooms and told them that we would meet with everyone in 12 hours to talk about what had all happen in the past 150 years.

Me and my mates went to our room. Edward started to talk about what had happen and I asked him if we could wait until later. I needed my mates. I pushed Edward on the bed and straddled him, I could feel his hardness under me. I felt Leah come up behind me and started taking my clothes off. I pulled Edwards shirt off of him. The whole castle could hear us that night.

AN: hey guys I know this is super short, but I have time to barely sleep right now. So I haven't had time to write. I will try to post a super long chapter in a day or two. Sorry again guys! I love you all!

AN2: Hey guys I am not good at writing lemons that's why I ended it there. If there is anyone out there who wants to help me write them please pm me. I will give you full credit!


	3. Chapter 3

So this isn't a chapter.. But I am looking for a person to write lemon scenes. Any other time I would skip them, but I need some in this story. All credit will go to you! Thanks my loves. I will try to update tomorrow night!


	4. AN note

Hey everyone!! I promise I have not forgot about this story. I still have the idea for it. But I am having a hard time getting into full length chapters. If anyone wants to finish writing it and publish it on their account, but give me credit for the ideas PM and we can talk. Much love to you all!!


End file.
